five_nights_at_kaseys_tv_series_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
|-| Information= Information Ranger is one of the main antagonists in Five Nights at Kasey's. He appears in all the games and the upcoming Movies, but in the third game he is a phantom. Ranger is the only animatronic who hides during most of the game. He is acted by Chase Junior in all for movies. Ranger is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Kaey Brown), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall towards the Office. He does not appear anywhere else. He's also the only animatronic that does a "dum-dummy-dum-dum" song in Five Night's at Kasey's 1 at the Pirate's Cove location. As Ranger gets older throughout the series, he gets much more dangerous and smarter as he knows how night guards acts, as in the Five Night's at Kasey's 2 Movie. W.I.P |-| Appearence= Appearance Five Night's at Kasey's 1 Ranger is a large, animatronic pirate kid/human with Black Pants and shirt. He has brown eyes, black eyebrows, and Brown spiked Hair. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical Ranger, Ranger dosen't have a Sword. Ranger appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Animatronic characters, Ranger has a set of teeth. Ranger's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. Five Night's at Kasey's 2 In Five Night's at Kasey's 2, Ranger is an secondary antagonist in Five Night's at Kasey's 2. Ranger's suit has become even more tattered and the metal-like skin on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every withered animatronic. However, in comparison to Ryder, or Skye, Ranger actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Kasey, and Rosey, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Ranger is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Kasey Brown, showing off the upper portion of his endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The metal-like skin on his lower torso is almost completely missing due to some of his animatronic parts being tooken away for Ashley. It reveals his endoskeleton. Ranger also lacks eyebrows, like every other withered animatronic, excluding Kasey. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel. Parts from both sides of his upper lips are missing, to make him look like he's growling. Five Night's at Kasey's 3 In Five Night's at Kasey's 3, Ranger is an antagonist in Five Night's at Kasey's 3. He is one of the eight phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and ravaged Ranger. Phantom Ranger basically resembles Withered Ranger from the second game, but lacks eyes and instead has a white pupil on his left eye socket. He is missing his right forearm and hook; this same arm can be seen in the box full of parts in the Office. Phantom Ranger's mouth always gapes open, even while he performs his jumpscare and parts of his torso are missing, with an endoskeleton spine and wires in their place. Unlike in previous appearances, his eyepatch does not flip up anymore. Phantom Ranger also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the establishment. Five Night's at Kasey's 4 Nightmare Ranger is an antagonist in Five Night's at Kasey's 4 and is the sixth nightmare animatronic (12 if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushpup are counted) in the game. He is the nightmarish counterpart of Ranger. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Ranger will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. He is replaced with Nightmare Ashley''(mangled version)'' in the Halloween Edition. The Five Night's at Kasey's Television Show's |-| Gameplay= FNaK 1 Gameplay Ranger hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Ranger from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Ranger from ending the night early. Ranger's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Ranger's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals. This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases~ # Initially, Ranger is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Ranger's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Ranger has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, facing the camera slightly evil smiling at it, and slightly in the dark. # Ranger will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with hallucinations. Ranger himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Ranger's Running animation. # Ranger has now left Pirate Cove and will begin to rush to the night guard's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Ranger sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Ranger will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Ranger bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Ranger will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a "Game Over". FNaK 2 Gameplay Ranger's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Ranger, along with Chase, completely ignores the Kasey Brown Head; the only way to prevent Ranger from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Ranger will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Ranger just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If Marshall enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Ranger. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Ranger will most likely cause a "Game Over". FNaK 3 Gameplay Rather than having a visual or audio cue to his appearance like the rest of the phantom animatronics, Phantom Ranger only appears in the Office. Since he lacks a regular movement pattern, Phantom Ranger will randomly appear standing in front of the box of parts that is present in the Office. If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Ranger will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses. In the mobile version for Five Night's at Kasey's 3, however, Phantom Ranger has a different behavior. He will randomly jumpscare the player when they lower the Maintenance Panel, making him completely unavoidable. Perhaps the only form of knowing when he is active is his foot, which is barely visible under the Maintenance Panel. In the Five Night's at Kasey's 3 Movie, he makes a low snarl like sound when he is about to attack the guard(s). FNaK 4 Gameplay Nightmare Ranger becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Snowflake, Nightmare Rosey or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Skye and Nightmare Ryder; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Skye's or Nightmare Ryder's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when the original Ranger runs through the West Hall in Five Nights at Kasey's. Failing to keep Nightmare Ranger at bay will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed. Just like in the first game, Nightmare Ranger's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is if he has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes to an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on him, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting him back by even a single phase. Phases~ # Initially, only a Ranger plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. # Nightmare Ranger has replaced the plushie and is standing upright, with only his lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave him and check another location. # Nightmare Ranger is now in a crouching position, his gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Kasey's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Ranger. # Nightmare Ranger's head is now visible over his foot, his glaring orange eyes staring at the player and his heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while he's in this phase in the night, he will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by him the next time they move elsewhere. # If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Ranger is in his crouched position, then Nightmare Ranger will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, screaming and shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. |-|Actor= Actor in the Five Night's at Kasey's Movie's, Ranger the Pirate is acted by Chase Junior. He was first 18 years old when starting FNaK 1. He was then 21 when they started FNaK 2. At FNaK 3, he was 23, then FNaK 4 he was 27. W.I.P |-|The Five Night's at Kasey's Movie's |-| Five Night's at Kasey's Television Shows